What If
by KingCobra582
Summary: Basically a songfic, dedicated to one of my favorite bands with the GARGOYLES characters thrown in for good measure. A very amusing read!


What If  
By King Cobra3 (KingCobra49036@yahoo.com)  
  
  
Disclaimer: The Gargoyles and Fox are the property of Disney. "What If" is the property of Creed and Wind-up Records and is used without permission, but complete respect. By the way, Creed kicks ass!  
  
Warning: Mild profanity. Utter insanity.  
  
Sitting on the parapets of the castle balcony, refreshed from the sleep they had just awakened from, the clan looked behind them in surprise at Fox. "What are you doing?" Lexington asked. Instead of answering, the heiress smiled and sang.  
  
"I can't find the rhyme in all my reason.  
Lost time sense of time and all seasons  
I feel I've beaten down   
by the words of men who have no grounds."  
  
Lex's eyes grew wide. "Xanatos has been beating her? What a scum!"  
  
"I can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom  
When your ax has cut the roots that feed them  
Forked tongues in bitter mouths  
Can drive a man to bleed from inside out."  
  
Goliath regarded Fox sharply. "Are you trying to tell us your father Halcyon has blood clots?" Fox just kept singing, completely oblivious to everything but the sound of her own voice.  
  
"What if you did?  
What if you lied?"  
  
"What if I did what?" Goliath questioned, now thoroughly baffled by the human women's bizarre behavior. "And I have never lied about anything to anyone."  
  
"What If I avenge?"  
  
Lexington whispered in Brooklyn's ear worriedly. "I think she's talking about rejoining the Pack and killing us. Listen to her!"  
  
"What if eye for an eye?"  
"Eye for an eye?" Brooklyn questioned. "Whose eye? Odin's?"  
  
"I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine  
Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind."  
  
Brooklyn threw Angela a knowing glare.  
  
"Human Pride sings a vengeful song  
Inspired by the times you've been walked on.'  
  
"We have NEVER walked on any humans, lass," Hudson interjected.  
  
"They sure sing a song like that to us, though." Lexington commented thoughtfully. Hudson had no choice but to agree, while Fox kept singing, her voice rising to a lovely pitch.  
  
"My stage is shared by many millions  
Who lift their hands up high because we feel this.  
We are one. We are strong.  
The more you hold us down, the more we press on."  
  
"True, true," Brooklyn observed. Such a verse was truthful about his species, given the fact that no matter how many humans scorned them, he and his clan would kept struggling to achieve peace and fellowship with Humanity.  
  
"What If you did?  
What If you lied?  
What If I avenge?  
What if eye for an eye?"  
  
"Not that again." Lexington groaned. Brooklyn elbowed him in the side. "Shut up. This is a great song."  
  
Almost reaching the end of the song, Fox looked at the befuddled clan that stood there staring at her, and tried not to laugh at their bewildered expressions.  
  
"I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind,  
'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life."  
  
"Amen," Lexington murmured, and Brooklyn nodded agreeably. They had both felt that way about Demona and The Pack. But eventually their hatred had been released so it would not consume their very lives.  
  
"So I'll just ask a question."  
  
"Go ahead. Ask." Goliath rumbled.  
  
"What If? What if? What if? What if?"  
  
Angela looked around. "Is there an echo in here or is that just me?"  
  
"It's just you," Broadway remarked.  
  
Angela knocked him onto his fat ass.  
  
"What If your words could be judged like a crime?"  
  
Ending the song, Fox looked up, expectantly. "So, how'd I do?"  
  
Goliath considered for a few seconds then answered. "You have shown us the reality of our lives. We are guardians of a race that despise us. We were about to give up on the notion of peaceful relations with the humans, but your song snapped us back to reality."  
  
Fox grinned. "Really?"  
  
"No. It sucked," was the massive lavender gargoyle's reply.  
  
Fox's face fell.  
  
The End.  
  
So, do you like it? Hate it? Rip it into a thousand pieces and throw it into the nearest Ocean in a shower of fluttering words and paper? If anyone wants to comment, then contact me here:  
  
Kingcobra49036@yahoo.com   
  
King Cobra3. 


End file.
